Happy Days
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: ¤One Shot¤ Bella va passer une journée chez les Cullen. Au programme: télévision!


_**Amis du jour, bonjour!**_

_**Me voilà de retouuuur! Voici un petit One Shot dont la suite est en cours d'écriture!**_

_**Disclaimer: Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient! Tout est à Stephenie Meyer!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Happy Days**

**.oO°Oo.**

Je me réveillai ce matin-là de bonne humeur. La perspective d'une journée entière avec Edward me mettait toujours dans cet état-là. C'était le premier jour des vacances et je comptais bien en profiter. Je passai dans la salle de bain, me relaxa sous la douche cinq bonnes minutes, puis me séchai rapidement et m'habillai. J'optai pour un jean et un pull léger d'un bleu pâle. Je démêlai mes cheveux et filai prendre mon petit déjeuner. Charlie était parti à une partie de pêche avec Billy Black.

Mes tartines et mon verre de lait engloutis, je sortis rapidement de la maison et sautai dans ma camionnette. C'était la première fois que je me rendais par moi-même chez les Cullen, et j'espérai vivement pouvoir retrouver mon chemin. J'y prêtai rarement attention, beaucoup plus fascinée par le chauffeur que par la route.

Heureusement, mon intuition me guida là où j'hésitai et entrai dans le petit chemin de terre menant à la villa. Je garai mon engin à côté de la Jeep d'Emmett et de la petite –mais néanmoins très classe – Audi d'Alice. Un peu nerveuse, je sortis, lissant inutilement mes cheveux et tirant un peu sur les manches de mon pull. Je frappai à la porte, et à peine deux secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit sur un Emmett au sourire rayonnant.

-"Bonjour!" me lança-t-il, visiblement de bonne humeur.

-"Bonjour Emmett!" lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

-"Entre, Edward est parti faire une course, mais il devrait pas tarder."

-"Merci."

J'entrai donc dans le vaste hall de la villa et Emmett referma la porte derrière moi.

-"On regardait la télé avec Carlisle, Jasper et Alice, tu te joins à nous?"

-"Oui, avec plaisir!" J'essayai de ne pas montrer mon soulagement face au fait que Rosalie n'était pas là. Je n'étais jamais très à l'aise en sa présence.

-"Esmée et Rosalie ne sont pas avec vous?" Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, curieuse.

-"Non, elles sont en train de s'occuper de la décoration du deuxième étage. Elles sont très douées pour ça." Me dit-il en m'emmenant dans le salon, où trônait une grande télé à écran plat. Alice était blottie contre Jasper, assis tous deux dans un large fauteuil, et me sourirent en me voyant entrer. Carlisle était assis sur le canapé, feuilletant un journal.

-"Bonjour, Bella." Me salua-t-il avec un sourire.

-"Bonjour Carlisle."

-"Assieds-toi, je t'en prie."

-"Merci."

Je m'installai donc à côté de Carlisle, laissant une distance raisonnable. Je ne savais pas vraiment si une proximité était de mise. Quoique je n'eus aucun doute sur la capacité de Carlisle à se maîtriser, plus que tout autre. Et de toutes manières, je dus me rapprocher de lui pour laisser de la place à Emmett. Il prenait de la place, le bougre.

Je tournai alors le regard vers la télévision. Des publicités y passaient.

-"Il y a une fête d'organiser à Forks, la semaine prochaine." Annonça distraitement Carlisle, sans détacher les yeux du journal local qu'il avait entre les mains.

Alice tourna la tête vers son père avec un sourire. "J'aime les fêtes! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passe?"

Le beau –sublime serait un adjectif qui serait plus de rigueur en son cas – docteur parcouru l'article des yeux. "Il va y avoir un bal, un grand repas, et quelques activités de fête foraine." Emmett eut un grand sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Carlisle prit la parole avant que son fils n'ai le temps de placer un mot. "Non, Emmett, tu ne feras ni de tir à la carabine, ni de fléchettes, ni quoi que ce soit." Le grand sourire d'Emmett se fana pour laisser place à une petite moue boudeuse.

-"J'ai jamais le droit de rien faire."

J'éclatai de rire sans pouvoir me retenir. Emmett avait l'air d'un véritable petit garçon que son père venait d'interdire d'aller jouer avec ses copains. Sauf que ce petit garçon devait faire pas loin d'un mètre quatre vingt dix et je ne préférai même pas penser à son poids. Carlisle sourit, amusé, et le rire de Jasper se joignit au mien.

-"Pauvre petit Emmett…" dit-il, moqueur.

-"Hey, le film commence!" Annonça Alice en tournant la tête vers la télé.

-"Qu'est-ce que c-" Je m'interrompis en voyant le titre s'afficher en grosses lettres à l'écran et hésitai à éclater de rire. _Entretien avec un vampire_.

La tête que je dû faire dut être particulièrement comique, car Emmett et Alice éclatèrent de rire, alors que Carlisle me regardait avec un sourire en coin.

-"On s'informe, tu comprends." Dit-il, amusé, en repliant son journal.

Me remettant du choc, je portai mon attention sur le film alors que Brad Pitt – Louis du nom de son personnage- faisait son apparition dans la lumière.

-"Ses yeux sont assez étranges…" Commenta Jasper.

-"Certes, mais c'est certainement l'une des illustrations les plus réalistes que j'ai vu jusque là. Il n'a pas de longues canines qui dépassent, ni les yeux injectés de sang. Sans parler du costume et de la cape noire." Répliqua Carlisle.

Il était assez étrange de revoir ce film, que j'avais déjà vu nombre de fois, avec les commentaires de véritables vampires. Ils éclataient parfois franchement de rire, d'autres fois fronçaient les sourcils.

-"C'est assez réaliste…" Remarqua Carlisle, alors qu'une scène montrait Louis refusant de tuer des humains, préférant s'en prendre à des animaux. Pauvres caniches. Je fronçai le nez.

-"On ne s'en prend jamais aux animaux domestiques, Bella." Me rassura Jasper.

Je soupirai légèrement, effectivement rassurée. L'image d'Edward s'abreuvant du sang d'un caniche me traversa l'esprit, et je m'empressai de la chasser rapidement.

Je finis par rire avec eux lorsque des passages étaient particulièrement ridicules par rapport à la vérité.

Esmée fit son apparition lors d'une crise de rire particulièrement bruyante et sourit en me voyant entre son mari et son fils, riant tout autant qu'eux. "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait autant rire?" demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Emmett se contenta de désigner la télé de l'index, incapable de dire un mot tellement il riait.

-"Je vois…" dit-elle en souriant un peu plus, puis riant légèrement. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers moi. "Bella, tu resterais à dîner ce soir?"

-"Oh, avec plais-" Je fronçai les sourcils. "Vous avez dit 'dîner'?"

Elle sourit doucement. "Oui. Un dîner humain, bien entendu. J'aimais beaucoup cuisiner lorsque j'étais humaine, ça me ferait plaisir de te préparer un repas. Nous resterions avec toi à table, évidemment."

-"On a le droit d'emmener un casse-croûte?" demanda Emmett avec un sourire goguenard.

-"Emmett, tu n'es pas drôle!" Réprimanda Esmée.

-"Emmett n'est jamais drôle." Dit une voix provenant de l'entrée du salon. Je me retournai vivement en la reconnaissant.

-"Edward!" m'écriai-je avec un grand sourire, comme toujours lorsque je le voyais.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire éclatant. "Lui-même."

Emmett ne sembla pas affecté par la réplique d'Edward et rit encore en reportant son attention sur le film. Edward se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour de moi, derrière le canapé.

-"Oh non, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce film, encore?"

-"Entretien avec un vampire!" Lui répondit gaiement Alice.

-"Oooh non, c'est fini!" Soupira Emmett, visiblement déçu que ce joyeux divertissement soit terminé. Je tapotai amicalement son genou, faussement compatissante. "Je te prêterai le dvd de Van Helsing. Tu verras, c'est encore plus drôle." Il reprit un large sourire et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-"Merci, petite belle-sœur!"

Je secouai la tête au surnom dont il m'avait affublé depuis quelques semaines, bien que cela me ravisse à chaque fois qu'il me considère comme tel.

-"Ah, il y a un match de rugby qui commence." Annonça Carlisle en désignant l'écran de télévision.

Emmett tourna immédiatement son attention vers le poste, alors qu'Edward faisait le tour du canapé et me prenait la main. Il me fit me lever et je me laissai faire, interloquée. Puis il s'assit à ma place et tendit les bras vers moi avec un sourire en coin. Je levai les yeux au ciel, amusée, et vins m'asseoir sur ses genoux sans me faire prier, me blottissant contre son torse, lui passant ses bras autour de moi, caressant tendrement mes cheveux, le regard tourné vers la télévision. Deux équipes s'affrontaient dans un sport que je connaissais pas. Je posai la question à Edward sur les règles du jeu.

-"C'est plus ou moins une sorte de football américain… Il y a deux équipes de quinze joueurs –des fois treize ou sept – et le but du jeu est de marquer un essai dans le camp adverse, c'est à dire poser le ballon derrière la ligne blanche au niveau des poteaux."

J'acquiesçai lentement et tentai de suivre le déroulement du jeu.

-"Faute! Cravate!" s'exclama Carlisle.

-"REMPLACEZ L'ARBITRE!" hurla Emmett, faisant grimacer tout le monde.

-"Moins fort, Emmett." Intima Esmée.

-"Allez, allez, ALLEZ! VAS-Y! JUSQU'AU BOUT! JUSQU'AU BOUT!" continua de hurler Emmett sans faire attention aux contestations de sa mère. "OUAAAAAAAAAIS!"

Je souris devant son enthousiasme face à un essai marqué, mais souris beaucoup moins lorsqu'il sauta de joie sur le canapé, dans un bruit assourdissant. Je me retrouvai en une seconde à l'autre bout de la pièce, propulsée par le contre choc du poids d'Emmett retombant sur le sofa, et fermai les yeux en attendant le choc. Mais la chute fut amortie par des bras. Je me retournai pensant avoir à faire à Edward –mon sauveur en titre – mais fus surprise de voir Jasper me souriant gentiment.

-"Juste à temps." Dit-il.

-"Merci." Lui dis-je en lui souriant tandis qu'il me remettait sur mes pieds.

Je tournai les yeux vers le canapé et hésitai entre être horrifiée ou éclater de rire. Le canapé était brisé, Emmett toujours assis dessus, l'air surpris, Edward irrité, son bras coincé sous le postérieur de son frère, Carlisle qui semblait hésiter entre rire et réprimander son fils, et Alice qui souriait largement.

Esmée soupira longuement. "C'est le quatrième canapé, Emmett…"

**.oO°Oo.**


End file.
